the 21st of September
by bae.jun13
Summary: " kutukan selalu datang kepada siswa yang lahir tanggal itu, 21 september " EXO Fanfiction with Chen as the main cast HunChen (SehunxChen) happy reading!
1. Prolog

Author: Baejun13

.

.

" kutukan selalu datang kepada siswa yang lahir tanggal itu , 21 september "

.

.

" kau memanfaatkannya lalu membuangnya kan? "

.

.

" cinta.. "

" ck, ayolah aku tak percaya hal yang seperti itu "

.

.

" kenapa kau selalu mengikuti ku? "

" sudah berapa kali ku katakan kepadamu, hmm? "

.

.

21 September... ketika hari itu datang, kalian harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada hari itu

.

.

.

To Be Continue...

Prolog macam apa ini? -_-

sebelumnya aku minta maaf sama siapapun yang lahir tanggal 21 sepetember, ini cuman hasil ide gila ku kok.-. dan berhubungan besok Jongdae oppaku ulang tahun jadi aku memutuskan tanggal itu yang kupilih

jangan lupa untuk review, ne? review kalian sangat berharga bagiku :)


	2. Chapter 1

Chennie... Chen-_ah_ " seorang namja manis menolehkan kepalanya karena merasa terpanggil

" _eomma_.. " gumamnya hampir tak terdengar, orang yang dia panggil _eomma_ mendekatinya

" eo-_eomma_... " suara Chen bergetar, cairan bening mengalir dari kedua matanya ketika _eomma_-nya membelai rambutnya lembut

" Chen.. Jongdae... " _eomma_-nya masih saja membelai rambut Chen, " untuk terakhir kali _eomma_ minta, pindahlah ke desa terpencil di Mokpo, lalu bersekolah lah di sekolah yang ada disana "

" ta..tapi " suara Chen terasa susah untuk di keluarkan " tolong sayang "

" _EOMMA_! " Chen menjerit ketika eonma-nya pergi menjauh

" JANGAN PERGI..! "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**the 21st of September**

**.**

**Kim Jongdae **

**.**

**Mystery, Romance.**

**.**

**kutukan itu selalu datang kepada siswa yang yang lahir tanggal itu, 21 september**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

napas Chen terengah-engah, dia melihat sekeliling tempat tidurnya, tidak ada apa apa

' mimpi itu lagi ' batinnya, dia menghela napas sedikit panjang

_Tok tok tok_

" tuan Jongdae.. " terdengar suara dari depan pintu kamarnya, itu pasti Park _ahjusshi_, " _ne_, _ahjusshi_? "

" saatnya sarapan " ujar Park _ahjusshi_, Chen hanya menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun dia tahu Park _ahjusshi_ tidak akan melihatnya

" baiklah, aku akan segera kesana " ucap Chen lalu dia bergegas ke kamar mandi,untuk membersihkan diri tentunya

* * *

terlihat seorang wanita cantik sedang berbincang dengan _appa_-ku entah untuk apa

" Jongdae-_ya_, ayo kesini " ucap _appa_, sedangkan aku hanya menurut saja, duduk di sebelah _appa_

" ini Jongdae? " wanita itu menatapku cukup lama, kemudian tersenyum sangat manis

_appa_ tersenyum, " iya, ini Jongdae, dia maniskan? " kata _appa_ sambil menepuk pundakku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum kepada wanita itu

" bahkan dia lebih manis dibanding yang aku pikirkan " wanita itu meminum teh yang sudah disiapkan, " oh ya "

tiba tiba wanita itu berkata sedikit keras -setelah meminum teh tentunya, " kau belum mengenalku kan? "

tentu saja! bahkan dia tidak memberi tahuku siapa sebenarnya dia, " hahaha iya " aku tersenyum, tak mungkin aku berkata seperti itu kepadanya

" aku Kwon Yuri, kau bisa memanggilku Yuri noona " wanita itu,ah bukan aku sekarang memanggilnya Yuri _noona_, mengulurkan tangannya. sepertinya dia ingin berjabat tangan dengan ku

" Kim Jongdae, _noona_ bisa memanggilku Chen " aku menjabat tangannya dengan tersenyum

kulihat dia tersenyum, " aku sudah tahu, Chen "

" kau benar benar tidak tahu dia Jongdae? " tanya _appa_, aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan

" aku _yeodongsaeng_ _eomma_-mu, Chennie " mataku membelak kaget mendengarkan perkataan Yuri _noona_

_yeodongsaeng_?

_eomma_?

bahkan _eomma_ tidak memberi tahuku kalau dia masih mempunyai adik

" _eomma_? " ucapku lirih

" aku _yeodongsaeng_ _eomma_-mu, percaya lah " Yuri _noona_ menatapku dalam, seolah meyakinkan ku. aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

" lalu.. ada apa? " tanya ku

Yuri _noona_ menyeritkan alisnya bingung, tak mengerti pertanyaanku

" maksudku, ada apa _noona_ datang kesini? "

* * *

" ayo, masuk saja Chen " Yuri menarik tangan Chen agar masuk kedalam rumahnya

rumah tradisional khas korea, itulah yang berada di hadapan Chen sekarang. jantungnya berdegup kencang entah kenapa, ketika berjalan masuk kerumah itu

" duduk saja " Yuri menyuruh Chen duduk di atas bantal, sedangkan dirinya pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan minum

" _noona_ tinggal sendiri? " tanya Chen ketika Yuri sudah kembali dengan dua gelas teh hangat

" begitulah, semenjak _eomma_-mu menikah dengan _appa_-mu, _noona_ sudah tinggal sendirian " Yuri tersenyum lembut, membuat Chen menatapnya bingung

" lalu, kenapa _noona_ tidak ikut eomma, dan tinggal bersama kami? "

" _eomma_-mu tak membolehkan aku ikut dengannya " Chen menyipitkan matanya bingung, " kenapa? "

Yuri tertawa kecil, " nanti kau juga tahu " perkataan Yuri malah membuat Chen semakin penasaran, namun dia mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti

mungkin dia akan tahu sendiri, seperti yang dikatakan Yuri

" _noona_.. "

" hmm? "

" boleh aku bertanya? " tanya Chen, Yuri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

" kau kan _yeodongsaeng eomma_ "

" lalu? " Yuri menaikkan sebelah alisnya

" kenapa aku memanggilmu sengan sebutan '_noona_'? kaukan _ahjumma_-ku " Chen menatap Yuri dengan tatapan polosnya, sedangkan Yuri hanya bisa tertawa

" aku tak mau terlihat tua Chen, lagi aku terlihat sebagai _noona_-mu kan? " kata Yuri dengan sedikit membanggakan dirinya

Chen mencibir, namun dalam hatinya dia kagum melihat _ahjumma_-nya yang satu ini

siapa sangka bahwa Yuri telah menginjak kepala tiga, namun wajahnya tetap cantik, terlihat awet muda

" kau terlihat lelah Chennie, lebih baik kau tidur saja " kata Yuri, Chen menganggukkan kepalanya

Yuri mengantarnya kekamar, dia langsung menghempaskan dirinya di kasur ketika sampai

Chen menatap langit langit kamar yang masih terasa asing baginya, menarik napas damn membuangnya perlahan

dia mengingat kenapa dia bisa berada disini sekarang

* * *

_" maksudku, ada apa _noona_ kesini? "_

_" aku hanya menjalankan tugas dari _eomma_-mu " Yuri tersenyum kecil sedangkan Chen menatapnya dengan tatapan bingungnya_

_" dulu sebelum _eomma_-mu meninggalkan kami, dia berpesan agar menjemputmu agar tinggal di Mokpo " _

_" untuk apa? " tanya Chen_

_" aku tidak tahu, yang jelas kau disuruh tinggal disana " kata Yuri sambil meminum teh nya_

_" jadi... kapan Chen akan pergi? " tanya _appa_ Chen tiba tiba_

_" kalau bisa sekarang " _

_perkataan Yuri sukses membuat Chen membelakkan matanya ." a-apa? "_

_" kau tahu? perjalanan dari sini ke sana cukup jauh " Yuri tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Chen_

_" tapi.. kenapa buru buru? " _

_" sudahlah, uruti saja kemauan Yuri ini " _appa_ Chen buru buru mendorongnya masuk kekamarnya, mungkin Chen disuruh berkemas_

_" iya _appa_.. "_

* * *

" Chennie aku tahu kau belum tidur, tidurlah besok _noona_ akan mendaftarkanmu kesekolah " kata Yuri dari luar, Chen mendesah pelan, _ahjumma_-nya ini kenapa selalu seenaknya sih?

dia baru sampai, tapi besok sudah mulai bersekolah lagi?

" terserah _noona_ sajalah! " teriak Chen, dan dia yakin _ahjumma_-nya tengah tertawa sekarang

Chen menghela napasnya -lagi sebelum terbang ke alam bawah sadarnya

_' eomma, apa maksudmu? '_

.

.

.

.

.

_to be continue..._

**kok ngawur ya ceritanya? -_-**

**aku ngerjain ini dengan selingan liat tesear Hunkai ke 13 sama 14**

**entah kenapa aku kangen mereka pas jaman jamannya MAMA *kokmalahcurhat?-_-**

**jangan lupa review, ne? :)**


	3. My New Dark School

**My New Dark School**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The 21st of september**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Chennie, bangun.. " seorang wanita cantik tengah mengguncang pelan tubuh namja manis yang tengah tertidur

" enggghh, lima menit lagi.. " Chen mengucek matanya, lalu tertidur kembali

" kau lupa? Sekarang kita akan ke sekolah " perkataan Yuri sonrak membuat Chen bangun dan duduk

" sekolah? Kapan? "

Yuri mendecak, " kemarin sudah ku bilang kan? Sekarang kau cepat mandi dan sarapan "

Yuri berjalan pergi dari kamar Chen, " oh ya, bajumu sudah kusiapkan "

baru saja Chen ingin melemparkan protesnya, namun Yuri sudah pergi dari kamarnya terlebih dahulu

" aishh " geramnya, tapi pada akhirnya pun dia berjalan juga kekamar mandi

.

" CHENNIE, CEPAT SARAPAN! "

Chen yang sedang memakai seragam barunya, mendesah pelan

" CHENN! "

" SEBENTAR " balas Chen dengan teriak juga, dia pikir pasti ahjumma-nya tidak akan berteriak lagi, namun perkiraanya salah-

" Chen.. "

ahjumma-nya malah mendatangi kamarnya

" haishh, noona! aku akan kesana " kata Chen kesal

" lagi kau lama sekali, jadi mending noona mendatangimu " Chen memutar bola matanya malas

" baik, ayo kita kesana noona.. "

" nah, itu bagus " kata Yuri lalu berjalan pergi diikuti Chen dibelakangnya

dua hal yang bisa Chen dapatkan ahjumma-nya, pertama ahjumma-nya itu tidak sabaran dan juga sedikit pemaksa

Chen melihat dua piring kimchi dan juga dua gelas teh hangat, sarapan yang sangat biasa bagi Chen, biasanya di rumahnya dia selalu sarapan yang lebih dari pada ini

oke, satu hal yang perlu Chen ketahui kalau ini di desa bukan kota

" cepat makan, oh ya perlu kau ketahui, tas mu sudah ku siapkan, jadi kau bisa tenang " Yuri berkata santai, tanpa melihat Chen yang sudah menganga kaget

bahkan Chen tidak memintanya. Chen menambahkan bahwa ahjumma-nya sangat pemaksa!

.

" noona kau yakin? "

" apa? "

Chen melihat keatas, disana terlihat tulisan hangul yang tertata rapi

목보 고등학교

(Mokpo _kodeunghakkyo_*)

mereka berada di depan gerbang sekolah, menurut Chen ini tak pantas disebut sekolah

gelap

bahkan gerbangnya saja sudah sangat berkarat

" ayo masuk "

Yuri menarik lengan Chen agar masuk kedalam

Chen menggeleng keras

Yuri menatapnya lembut, " tenang.."

.

Chen berjalan cepat mengikuti Yuri yang berada di depannya

Mereka sedang melewati lorong sempit yang cahayanya sangat langka, hanya ada pencerahan lampu yang sangat redup

Chen melihat beberapa foto yang dipanjang di dinding koridor itu. Tampaknya di foto itu adalah siswa siswa yang bersekolah disitu

Sebenarnya Chen tidak keberatan dengan foto-foto itu, tapi ada suatu masalah

Orang-orang yang ada di foto itu menampakkan wajah datar,tanpa ekspresi sama sekali

Membuat bulu kuduk Chen merinding saja

Chen baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah tertinggal jauh oleh Yuri

.

" annyeong haseyo Kim Jongdae imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Chen " seorang namja yang cukup manis membungkukkan badannya, melihat seluruh teman barunya

" baik, kau bisa duduk disamping Joonmyeon, Chen " Taeyeon sang guru, menunjuk tempat Joonmyeon agar Chen duduk disana

" ne, gomawo seonsaengnim " Chen tersenyum manis

jujur saja Chen merasa takut disini, bahkan tak ada yang menyambutnya sebagai siswa baru, berbeda sekali di sekolahnya dulu. Disini semua orang hanya menatapnya datar

" baik kita bisa lanjutkan pelajarannya " suara Taeyeon kembali terdengar, mau tak mau semua murid harus memperhatikannya

.

" hahh.. " seorang namja tampan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi taman sekolahnya

oke, dia sudah berhasil membolos rupanya

Oh Sehun..

Nama yang tertampang jelas di jas sekolah yang dia pakai asal-asalan

Sehun memejamkan matanya, berniat tidur di pagi yang masih cerah ini

biar lah, dia hanya tidak ingin mendengar suara gurunya yang membuat pusing saja

.

Chen memperhatikan teman sebangkunya-Joonmyun, yang hanya menatap datar papan tulis

Taeyeon sedang menjelaskan tentang sejarah yang menurut Chen sangat tidak penting itu

Dia memperhatikan semua teman barunya yang sedang menatap papan tulis sama seperti tatapan Joonmyeon

Chen semakin bingung dengan kelas ini, kenapa mereka hanya memasang muka datar? Bahkan sejak dia memperkenalkan dirinya di kelas ini, tidak ada yang bertepuk tangan atau setidaknya senyum

Chen menghela napasnya

Atau jangan-jangan mereka ini sebenarnya zombie? Mereka berpura pura menjadi manusia dan akan memakannya

Chen menggelengkan kepalanya keras, tidak mungkin seperti itu kan?

.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, tetapi namja manis ini tak mau beranjak dari duduknya. Padahal dia tahu pasti ahjumma-nya sudah menjemput dari tadi

Brak~

Chen melihat pintu kelas dibuka secara paksa

Terlihat namja tampan berambut pirang memasuki kelas

Oh ya, jangan lupakan kalau wajahnya memasang wajah datar juga

Chen menatap namja itu dan namja itu menatapnya juga-dengan wajah datar tentunya

Deg deg deg~

Chen memegang dadanya yang berdetak sangat kencang itu. Begitu pun namja itu, dia juga memegang dadanya

Beberapa detik kemudian namja itu mengambil tasnya dan pergi

.

" yah! Kau dari mana saja? Bisa bisa aku jamuran menunggumu! " Chen menutup telinganya, dia tahu pasti ahjumma-nya akan mengomel kepadanya

" aku malas turun noona " Yuri menghela napasnya dan berjalan pergi dari sekolah itu

" aishh, noona jangan marah " Chen mengejar Yuri yang berjalan lebih dulu dibandingnya

" yasudahlah, bagaimana sekolah mu? " Yuri merangkul pundak Chen yang sedikit lebih tinggi dibandingnya

Chen cemberut, " buruk, buruk sekali "

" kenapa? "

" aku ingin pindah sekolah "

Yuri mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " apa maksudmu? "

" sekolah itu menyeramkan! Semua orang hanya berekspresi datar! Pokoknya aku ingin pindah! "

Yuri menatap Chen tajam, " percuma kalau kau pindah, itu satu satunya sekolah yang berada disini "

" memang di kota tak ada sekolah? "

" sekolah di kota perlu memakan waktu dua jam dari sini, terserah kau sih "

Chen membesarkan matanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung

Yuri menatap Chen sayang, " sudahlah nanti kau juga terbiasa "

.

Dukk~

Seorang namja tampan menendang kerikil di hadapannya dengan brutal

" ada apa dengan ku? "

" dia siapa? Kenapa sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya? "

" kenapa jantungku berdetak keras ketika melihatnya? "

" kenapa dia sangat manis? "

Mata namja itu terbelak, dia menjambak rambutnya frustasi

" aisshh, sadarlah kau Oh Sehun! "

.

.

.

.

Mokpo _kodeunghakkyo_*: :SMA Mokpo

.

.

.

.

TBC..


End file.
